Invasion of the Raph
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Prompt 70:100- Storm. Something was shivering. Something right next to him. Leo rolled over and was startled out of his half-asleep state when he bumped into someone. “Raph? What’re you doing here?”


**_Prompt 70: Storm_**

* * *

"It seems so nice today," Mikey said. "Even down here. The weather's just . . . just perfect."

"Not for long," Don said. "It's just the calm before the storm. I'm sure of it."

* * *

That night . . .

Leo opened one drowsy eye halfway. Had something just . . . shivered? No, that couldn't be. Passing it off as the cold night air, he hugged the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

But there it was again. Something was shivering. Something right next to him. Leo rolled over and was startled out of his half-asleep state when he bumped into someone. "Raph? What're you doing here?"

"Shivering."

"I mean why are you invading my bed? It's one in the morning."

Raph grumbled something unintelligible. "What?" Leo asked.

"Nothin'. Just thought you'd be lonely."

"How considerate. Now do you mind telling me the _real_ reason?"

Raph sighed. "Yeah. I do mind."

"Fine then. I'm going back to sleep, and you're going back to bed."

"I _am_ in bed."

"I was talking about your bed."

Silence.

"You're afraid of the storm, aren't you?"

"_No_! That's just stupid; why would I be afraid of a _storm_?"

"Fine. Prove it and go back to your room."

Silence.

"Raph . . ."

"I have the right to remain silent."

"Come on, bro . . ."

"Just drop it, Leo, okay? Jeez."

"Sorry, but I'm still questioning the random bed invasion."

"Huh."

Leo sighed and reached for his flashlight. "Raph."

"What- aaaah!" Raph leapt back.

Leo laughed; all he had done was hold the flashlight under his chin. "Very funny," Raph snapped. "Now what was that for?"

"An attempt to scare you out of my bed."

"I wasn't scared!"

"Oh, you weren't, were you?" Leo winked.

"Will you get off my case already?"

"Not until you get off my bed."

"Fine. There's a floor."

Leo rolled his eyes. "You are _incredibly_ stubborn."

"What's it to ya?" Raph rolled over so that his back was to his brother. The flashlight was still on, throwing his shadow onto the wall.

Raph sat up with a gasp when the shadow of a very large spider appeared over his head. "The shell-?!"

Leo laughed again and shifted his hand shadow to a dog. "Woof. Oh, come on, Raph. It wasn't that scary."

"You know I hate bugs!"

"That was kind of the point. And by the way, if I fall asleep during practice tomorrow, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever . . ."

"So are you gonna explain the invasion or what?"

Thunder rumbled overhead, shaking the pipes on the ceiling. Raph shivered. Leo smiled knowingly.

"S'nothin'," Raph mumbled after a moment's silence.

"If it were nothing, we'd both be sound asleep in our respective beds."

Silence.

"Raph, do you really want me to play the role of big brother who will tickle and otherwise torment you until you give in?"

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

"No."

Leo's face split into a wide, evil-clown-like grin. "Yes." He tackle-hugged his sibling and began tickling his neck, legs, and sides mercilessly. "Say it!"

"G-gaaaah! Le-leggo! _Leo_!"

"Not until you explain the invasion!"

"No!"

"Your funeral." The tickling continued.

Raph squirmed. "St-stop that!" He managed to struggle free.

"I don't think so!" Leo dove forward and tackle-hugged him again. His foot knocked against the flashlight.

Suddenly, it was dark.

_Crack_! _Boom_!

Leo sat up; Raph gasped and huddled against him. Leo folded his arms. "So shaking like a leaf on a tree doesn't qualify as 'scared'?"

Raph squeezed his eyes shut. "I . . ."

"Raph, really, I'm listening. I won't laugh or look down on you or anything."

Raph looked up.

"I'm your brother," Leo went on in a whisper. "You can tell me anything, even if you don't think I'll understand. I'm always listening."

Raph took a deep breath. "I don't . . . like storms. It's eerie being alone in the dark with everything crashing around me. I . . . I can't see at night as well as you guys can." He shuffled slightly closer, shivering. "And it's cold."

Leo patted his brother's shoulder. "Ah, Raph. So stubborn that it took a tickle fight to get you to admit one little fear."

"Thought'cha were gonna listen."

"I _am_ listening. I'm not questioning why you don't like the storm; that part makes sense. I'm questioning why you didn't speak up earlier instead of cowering under your covers."

"'Cause I'm stubborn."

"So am I. But I'll admit flat out that I'm afraid of heights. I don't like it, but I'll admit to it without an hour-long argument."

"So?"

Leo laughed softly. "There's no reasoning with you, is there?"

"Nope." At last, Raph was grinning. "And this"-he socked Leo in the arm-"is for tickling me half to death."

"Well this"-Leo flicked his sibling's forehead-"is for invading my bed and then _punching_ me."

They began to wrestle, and they continued the playful scuffle and banter until they were both exhausted. Then they settled back into Leo's bed. Raph winced when the thunder crashed overhead.

Leo patted the shivering turtle's arm. "It's okay; don't be scared. You aren't alone now."

Raph sighed. "Yeah. Thanks for listening, bro."

"It was nothing."

"Don't tell anyone else though, 'kay?"

"I won't." Leo closed his eyes.

"Leo? Next time there's a storm . . ."

"You can sleep over with me."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

And at last, they both slept.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, what did you think? I wanted to go for the "d'awww" ending; hope it worked. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
